Hide and Seek!
by sai-salamander
Summary: An innocent game? Or much more? Yeah... so I'm not good at summaries the title basically says it all First in a series of RenoxVincent tales...Enjoy! Warning: Fluff, explicit sexual content, swearing [RenoxVincent]


Vincent stalked around the maze of a building, searching for Reno. The red-headed minx had chosen a good hiding place this time, and he would be duly punished when Vincent found him. Meanwhile, he was enjoying the thrill of the chase, and most of all, that anticipation of the capture.

He brandished his pistol menacingly. "Reno...I'm gonna find you, you know? And you're gonna get such a punishment when I do..." He let his voice trail off to a low growl as he turned a corner to find a window and a pair of curtains, handily not touching the ground. This was Reno's favourite hiding place, but he appeared to be elsewhere.

"Clever boy, Reno. You're learning." Cloak swishing, Vincent turned to face the opposite wall, where he heard a muffled giggle from the other side.

Grinning slightly, he licked his lips and set off at a silent run, the only sound made by his cloak as it swept the air. Tucking his pistol into the belt of his pants, he sprinted round the last corner to find Reno stood blatantly against a wall, arms upwards in a disarming position.

Vincent stopped and glared at Reno.

"You, are supposed to be hiding." Reno smiled sheepishly and flicked his pony-tail over his shoulder.

"I know...but, I couldn't wait for you to find me..." He gazed directly into Vincent's eyes, compressing all his passion into that stare. He needed Vincent with an urgency that startled him and he needed him right now.

Vincent gazed right back into Reno's eyes, almost losing himself in his overwhelming love for him. Reno moved towards him slowly, eyes always on his, watching for his reactions. Vincent shook his head and made a low noise in the back of his throat.

"Not yet, naughty. There's plenty of time for that later." Reno pouted in disappointment and backed away until he was at the wall again. Flattening himself, he raised his arms and smiled.

"Okay then. I'll go and hide again..."

"Properly this time?"

"Yes, properly. And then you come and find me." He stared intensely at Vincent. "And then you can start what you promised me..." Trailing off, he bounded past Vincent and back out into the maze. "Gotta find me first!" Vincent smiled. He knew all of Reno's hiding places and not only that, he was very easy to find if you only listened. He tended to get out of breath easily, and for Vincent's attuned senses, this was a dead giveaway.

II wonder which way he'll go this time.../I

The maze is large but Vincent knows it all from memory. Smiling, he sets off after counting to ten under his breath. This was his favourite game.

"I'm coming, Reno. I hope you're ready..." Leaving the room, he is greeted by a crossroad like structure, one way leading off in front and two to either side. Glancing down each, he decided on the middle road and strode down it, but not too quickly, he wanted to savour this chase.

Glancing in each little room as he passed, he continued. The anticipation building as he walked. He still hadn't decided what he was going to do to Reno, although he knew it would involve kinkiness somehow...he loved the feel of Reno's nails scratching down his back, their ragged edges drawing blood if he pressed hard enough. He shuddered in pleasure and sped up.

Coming to the end of the corridor, he found another crossroad. Sighing, he decided that whoever had designed this maze didn't have much imagination and went straight forward. As he walked, Vincent drifted into thought, feet taking him down the path without needing guidance. His thoughts fell on the first time he had lain eyes on Reno...and what happened afterwards...

Turning a corner, Vincent twitched at a noise from his left. Snapping out of his dream, he turned into the room to find Reno, sprawled on a large bed, his shirt undone and emitting some very fake snores.

"Hmmm. That wasn't too hard now, was it?" An eye opened lazily to run up and down Vincent's mostly cloak-hidden body. "That cloak...it should be more revealing you know?" Vincent smiled slightly.

"But then you'd have to share me."

"Ah yes. There's always that. I don't plan on sharing you with anyone...not even Cloud, yo?" Reno flopped over onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow, shirt falling open to reveal his toned body. Vincent nearly purred with delight, letting his cloak drop to the ground. Keeping his eyes on Reno at all times, he carefully unzipped his tight leather pants. Reno's eyes widened, and he sat forward slightly, eagerness flashing in his eyes. Letting the leather drop to the ground, he walked slowly over to the bed, where Reno was almost panting in excitement, his eyelids fluttering.

Sitting up, Reno grabbed at Vincent's shirt and yanked him towards the bed, stealing a swift kiss before throwing him onto the mattress and kneeling over him. There was an almost electric current between them as their lips touched, brief as the contact was, and it left both longing for more. Brushing his flame hair out of his eyes, Reno leant over Vincent, tugging at his shirt buttons and moaning slightly.

"Who designed buttons!" He grumbled, to the sound of Vincent chuckling underneath him.

Finally resorting to ripping desperately, Reno tore open the blood red shirt and gazed upon the body that lay between his thighs. Tracing a finger along the tanned muscles, he found a pink nipple and poked it gently, enjoying the feeling as it hardened under his finger. Bending his head, he dragged his tongue across the hardened muscles and around the pink of Vincent's nipple. He felt a shudder from below him and a quiet moan.

Licking and kissing his way down Vincent's long body, he came to the curve of his stomach. Paying special attention to that part, he kissed until the moans grew louder and Vincent began to convulse between Reno's legs, moaning and pressing against him as he worked his way back up. Reno loved to tease Vincent; it made him so much more feral in bed.

Growling against his belly, he lay his head against Vincent's warm muscles and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Vincent ruffled his hair lovingly, and lifted Reno's chin up until their eyes met. Gazing deeply into twin pools of blue, Vincent sighed with an unusual happiness.

"I love you, Reno." A smile, and Reno wrapped his arms around Vincent, burying his face in the soft stomach.

"I love you too..." Caressing the dimple between stomach and hips, Reno slid his tongue further and was rewarded with a soft moan. Sliding down, he ended up by Vincent's feet, with his face buried in the tender flesh between his thighs. The moans grew louder, and Vincent almost wriggled off the bed with pleasure.

"Stop! Mmmph...Reno...please..." Looking up, Reno raised an eyebrow, and squirmed up the bed. He kissed Vincent on the lips passionately, tongue tips touching before flickering away, and then flopped on top of him, arms twined around a slender pale neck and gently stroking the hair that lay at the nape.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna come yet...tease me, Reno..." He breathed into his ear, warm and exciting, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Tease me, and then I'll come in you..." Reno's eyes widened, and he grinned, tossing his long red hair over his shoulder and out of his eyes. Leaning on one elbow, he deftly flipped Vincent over onto his front and tore off the shirt, flinging it into a corner before lowering his tongue once again.

Tracing Vincent's spine, Reno could feel every twitch and every moan as they vibrated through his thighs and mouth. Sighing in pleasure, he wrapped his arms around Vincent's belly and squeezed slightly, feeling the moans intensify, he dug his nails in slightly.

"Mmmmm...Reeno..." Writhing underneath, Vincent moaned in pleasure, arching his back and clutching at the sheet.

"More...oh, that's niice" Scratching harder, Reno almost drew blood before slowing down and turning round to straddle his back. Nipping at his buttocks, he leant down and latched on gently with his teeth.

It was too much for Vincent, who had been exercising all his willpower to stop himself grabbing Reno and pinning him. Gripping his ankles, Vincent threw Reno over his shoulder, pinning him to the bed by his wrists.

"You've been bad!" He growled into Reno's ear, nibbling and licking and making low groaning noises of pleasure. "Why are you still clothed? I'll have to sort this out..." Tugging at Reno's belt, he exerted a little of the strength in his golden arm to rip off the buckle. Tossing it aside, he whipped the belt from the loops and flung it onto the floor with a clatter. Bending his head, he grabbed the top of Reno's pants and tugged them down slightly with his teeth, revealing a pale and tender belly with a line of fine golden hair leading to further pleasures.

Resorting to using his hands for speed, Vincent almost ripped the pants as he pulled them down and over the knobbly bones of Reno's ankles. Dropping them, he ran his palms up Reno's fuzz-coated legs, carefully avoiding the sensitive area between his thighs, he worked his way up Reno's body, stroking and taking in every bit.

Caressing his face, Reno smiled up at Vincent in bliss as he flopped on top of him. Holding him as tight as he could, he pressed himself against Vincent, pale flesh against darker, black hair mingling with red, holding him as if he would never let go.

"I love you."

"Ah, I love you too, Reno..." He hugged back and kissed him gently on the lips before slipping his hand down and between Reno's legs.

"Mmm..."

"You've been naughty...haven't you?"

"Mmm...yeees..." Vincent rubbed gently, feeling Reno harden into his palm. Whipping his hand away, he pinned Reno again and straddled his chest. Letting go of one wrist, he ran his hand over Reno's slender body, caressing every part before moving onto the next. He loved Reno's soft skin, it felt so nice against his gun-worn hands and the covering of fluff on his legs was pleasantly warm. As he stroked, Reno's moans grew more desperate-sounding. He was getting horny, and he wanted Vincent to know it, growling deeply in his ear as he enjoyed the caresses.

Lifting his mouth to Vincent's, he kissed him passionately, clasping his head and holding him tightly. He growled into Vincent's throat as their tongues twined and came apart.

"Ah, Vincent, I want you to come in me..." Perfectly happy to oblige, Vincent rolled off the red-head for a second to rummage on the floor in the back pocket of Reno's discarded pants. Groping blindly, he finally came across a warm and rather battered tube.

"I wish you wouldn't keep it in your back pocket..." He grumbled light-heartedly.

"It's normally so cold...you wouldn't want me to be cold, would you?" Reno pulled his puppy-dog face and trailed his fingertips across Vincent's chest. Skin smooth and pale beneath his hands, he pressed his hands against him as Vincent gently rubbed lube around his nipples.

Circling with his palm, Vincent moved away from Reno's nipples and followed the line of his stomach down. Down to a more sensitive area. Rewarded with a moan, Vincent applied more lube and rubbed harder.

"Mmm...oh, Vinnie...fuck me!" Reno groaned with passion and grabbed at Vincent's back, raking the skin with his fingernails and leaving raised red marks behind.

Vincent growled in pleasure and immediately stopped rubbing. Reno gasped and made a little whimpering noise in the back of his throat.

With a sudden movement, Vincent flipped Reno onto his stomach and traced his finger down the length of his spine.

Reno shuddered with pleasure and arched his back slightly.

"Vinn...ie..." Vincent squeezed out more lubricant and began to massage it in, paying careful attention to the ring of muscle that widened as he rubbed, allowing two fingers to slip inside.

"Mmm...I'm ready Vince, come in me..." Reno's moans became louder; he was desperate for Vincent inside him.

Wet enough, Reno grabbed at Vincent and pulled him down until their bodies melded as one. Turning his head, he nibbled Vincent's ear, and breathing harshly, he growled.

Vincent placed his penis gently against the ring of muscle and, bending down, he thrust, once and sharply so that he was all the way inside before lifting Reno by the chest and holding him with a single golden arm.

Vincent grunted with pleasure as his hard penis slipped easily inside and as Reno arched his back in enjoyment.

"Mmmpf...Reno, I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." Pounding into Reno's tightness, Vincent pinched soft nipples, turning them around with his fingers, sharp then softer, all the while, Reno's moans becoming louder as beautiful warmth swelled inside him. He liked nothing better than being fucked by Vincent. Just thinking about it was almost enough to make him come.

He sighed in pleasure as Vincent's thrusts became more rhythmic.

"I could keep this up all night baby..." Reno gasped with satisfaction and ground himself closer to Vincent, his hard cock plunging deeper...deeper...oh!

Panting now, Vincent grabbed at Reno's hips, holding him tight against his thighs, his thrusts deeper and more urgent.

"Reeno...I'm gonna come in you!"

"Mmm...Vinnie...yes! Oh...that's nice..." Vincent took a hold of Reno's hard cock and rubbed it's length as he thrust, rhythmic and deep. As he stroked Reno convulsed between his thighs, arching his back and moaning. His orgasm was building up inside him like an inexorable tide waiting to spill over and he couldn't hold it back any more.

Reno screamed with the release, feeling Vincent arch in pleasure on top of him and feeling his sticky warmth inside him. Vincent, ever quiet, let out a great shuddering sigh and collapsed on top of Reno.

Rolling over, he gently slipped out and pulled Reno into his arms.

"Come here, sexy." Reno smiled, tired and utterly happy, his arms twined around his love.

Satiated, they slept; lovers wrapped in each other's arms. In love...no matter what.


End file.
